Numerous fuel injection valves are already known, e.g., those disclosed in European Patent No. 0 348 786 or Unexamined German Patent No. 40 08 118, which have multiple sealing rings, usually designed as O rings, on their outer circumference. The geometric arrangement and position of these sealing rings which are independent parts and are assembled separately depends on the installation conditions on the internal combustion engine and the embodiments of the valves, which may be designed as top feed injectors or as bottom feed injectors, for example. With these conventional fuel injection valves, the seal to be achieved with the sealing rings is with respect to an intake manifold, a cylinder head or receiving sleeves or a fuel rail, a distributor line or the like. Sealing rings are introduced into specially designed mounting spaces, such as ring grooves, on the valve housing, on the nozzle body, on projecting bodies or on the molded plastic sheathing provided on the fuel injection valve.
German Patent No. 195 12 339 describes tube-like sealing elements which may be provided on fuel injection valves with a molded plastic sheathing so that they lie directly on metal parts of the valve at the ends of the molded plastic sheathing. The sealing elements here completely surround the respective metal part of the valve radially and are usually surrounded radially at least partially by the molded plastic sheathing.